


Asleep and Away

by halokit1231



Series: Too Many Miles Away [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie's at college and comes back to her computer to call Steven. Except she falls asleep during the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep and Away

How many days had it been now? Three, four maybe? God Connie didn’t know. All she knew was that it’d been too many days since she last got a good nights sleep. School was killing her! She knew medical school would be hard and keep her busy, especially at Harvard. But she didn’t know it’d be THIS hard or keep her up this much. Luckily it was the weekend now and if she was lucky she might be able to catch up on some rest. After she called Steven of course. Connie kicked the door to her room open and dropped her bag on the ground, she drudged to her desk and plopped down in the chair. Turning her computer on and connecting to skype she instantly looked for Steven’s name. It said he was offline but sometimes he just forgot to turn off the invisible command. She hit the call button and yawned. While the call was ringing her eyes being to droop and her head began to bop back and forth.

While she waited for him to answer she thought to rest her eyes for just a minute. The next thing she knew she was hearing Steven’s voice talking. She thought to open her eyes but couldn’t bring herself to do it. So she just listened

“Hey Connie! Sorry I’m-Oh hey. You’re asleep.” was the first thing she heard him say. “Well ok. I know you’re asleep and probably can’t hear me but that’ll just make this easier.” he continued, she didn’t realize just how much he liked talking to her until that moment. If he was willing to talk to her even while she was asleep then that meant he really loved talking with her or at least that’s how she saw it.

“Yeah if you’re asleep then it won’t ruin the surprise!” Surprise? Uh oh. She tried to open her eyes and sit up to stop him but her body didn’t seem to want to listen to the rest of her mind.

“Alright! Here it goes!  I’m coming down next week for Spring Break! The gems said they can handle the missions. So we can spend all next week together!” he sounded so happy and excited it warmed her heart.

“I just, I can’t wait to see you! It’s been forever!” he fell silent after that and Connie managed to open her eyes just a tiny bit. He was smiling at her and looked just so loving and happy to see her. His hair had grown to be like his mother’s and he had the same body type as his father. His eyes were still joyful and gentle but seemed to have grown with him. He then laughed and looked away

“This is probably getting creepy. Watching you while you sleep. It’s like Pearl when I was a kid.” he laughed again as Connie’s eyelids fell over her eyes again. “I’ll be logging off now. I love you Connie.” Steven said and Connie finally managed a smile as she heard the call end.

“I love you too….” she muttered quietly as she began to fall asleep.


End file.
